


Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Morning After, pure fluff, takes place after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: "Even if that’s what you want.Yes, thank you, brain, Liam is fully aware that he does in fact have a huge crush on Theo and would love to call him his boyfriend, to kiss him whenever he wanted, to hold his hand, to go on dates, to take him home to have dinner with his parents… And yes, to have sex. Which probably makes it quite a bad life choice on his part, this whole one-night stand.If it is a one-night stand. Liam has no idea if it’s supposed to be just that or… something more. Or just sex. He doesn’t think he’d be able to handle a friends-with-benefits situation with Theo, is sure that he’d mess up sooner or later.But the idea of putting himself out there… And Theo laughing in his face and saying“you really thought it meant something?”makes his heart start beating even faster, his palms start sweating.“You think too loudly,” Theo mumbles, using the arm still around Liam to pull him in closer, nuzzling his neck. He exhales against him. “You smell nice.”"
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 14
Kudos: 180





	Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Needed ~1k to finish nano... So I chose more soft Thiam, as you do. Thanks to everyone who's read and commented on my other Thiam stuff. Hope you enjoy this one as well :)

Liam wakes up slowly, feeling quite warm. He moves around a bit, trying to get closer to the origin of the heat, bumping into something, harder than a blanket. It makes a little huff and Liam’s eyes suddenly open, wide. Not something, _someone_.

Theo.

Liam slowly turns on his side; Theo’s sleeping on his stomach, face turned his way, one arm around Liam’s chest, hand curled up against him. He looks relaxed in a way that Liam doesn’t think he’s ever seen him awake. No, not necessarily relaxed, his face just looks… Blank. Stiles once said Theo had one of the best poker faces that he’d ever seen, but Liam doesn’t really see it. Even when his face looks completely neutral, he always knows there’s something going on beneath. He might not easily get what exactly it is, but he knows it’s there.

Liam’s heart starts beating faster. Should he… do something? Get up and go home? Wake Theo up? _And then what?_ Liam swallows. The night before had been… Well, great. But it hadn’t exactly involved a lot of talking.

They hadn’t… agreed on anything. It wasn’t like having sex suddenly meant they were boyfriends.

 _Even if that’s what you want._ Yes, thank you, brain, Liam is fully aware that he does in fact have a huge crush on Theo and would love to call him his boyfriend, to kiss him whenever he wanted, to hold his hand, to go on dates, to take him home to have dinner with his parents… And yes, to have sex. Which probably makes it quite a bad life choice on his part, this whole one-night stand.

If it is a one-night stand. Liam has no idea if it’s supposed to be just that or… something more. Or just sex. He doesn’t think he’d be able to handle a friends-with-benefits situation with Theo, is sure that he’d mess up sooner or later.

But the idea of putting himself out there… And Theo laughing in his face and saying _“you really thought it meant something?”_ makes his heart start beating even faster, his palms start sweating.

“You think too loudly,” Theo mumbles, using the arm still around Liam to pull him in closer, nuzzling his neck. He exhales against him. “You smell nice.”

Ok, so maybe mornings really do make Theo more open than normal.

“Thanks,” Liam croaks out, not sure what else to say.

They’re quiet after that for a couple seconds, Liam’s brain continuing to panic as he tries to decide what he should do next. Wait for Theo to fall back asleep and leave? Not leave?

Theo huffs, “since you’re still thinking quite loudly, you might as well share them.”

Liam turns to look at him, Theo having leaned back from his neck, though he’s still holding on. Liam takes a deep breath, then moves his whole body so he’s fully lying on his side, making sure not to dislodge Theo’s arm.

Theo stares back, looking more awake. Liam takes a deep breath but instead of saying anything, he slowly leans forward, Theo not moving away and so, he kisses him, can’t help but to sigh against Theo’s lips.

It’s a soft kiss, slow and deep. Not a just-friends kiss, Liam is pretty sure.

“Good morning,” Theo says, smiling and Liam’s heart squeezes. For just a second, he can’t even breath right, forgets how to do it, everything in him just focused on staring at Theo and feeling… well, in love.

Liam is pretty damn sure that Theo wouldn’t act this way if this was just a one-night stand, but… He takes a deep breath; the embarrassment of Theo telling him it was… He’d rather deal with that than the uncertainty.

“I really enjoyed last night.”

Theo’s smile gets even wider. “Me too,” he leans forward to peck Liam on the lips.

“I’d like to do it again,” Liam says in a rush and Theo raises an eyebrow.

“Right now? I think we should at least brush our teeth for that.”

Liam kind of wants to hit him, just a bit, for how nonchalant he’s being. Is this a good or bad thing!? God, Liam is losing his mind, possibly even more than when he first found out he was a werewolf, which is saying something.

“Hey,” Theo says, frowning, “what’s going on? Your heartbeat is beating like crazy.”

Liam swallows, “I want…” He stops, takes another deep breath, “I don’t want this to be just sex.”

“Right,” Theo continues to frown, “what do you want, then?”

“I want us to be boyfriends,” Liam says, once again speaking in a faster tone than usual. Theo blinks slowly and oh shit, Liam fucked up. Theo isn’t interested at all, this really was a one-night stand, he doesn’t feel the same-

“I thought we already were.”

It’s Liam’s turn to blink. Wait, what!?

“What?”

Theo is still frowning. He removes his arm from around Liam, who immediately misses it. “We… we go on dates.”

Liam blinks again. Dates?

“The movies? Meals in restaurants? I gave you flowers last time I picked you up!” Theo says, though he doesn’t actually sound that annoyed. More like… well, like he thinks Liam is a dumbass. To be fair, considering everything he’s saying… Maybe Liam is a bit of a dumbass.

“I thought those were just… Friend stuff?” Liam says, this time speaking slowly; even he’s unsure of what he’s saying.

Theo rolls his eyes, “you’re lucky you’re cute.”

“Hey!” Liam immediately says, feeling the need to defend himself. Except… he can’t actually think of anything to defend himself with. So he decides to focus on something else, “wait, since when have you thought we were dating?”

Theo raises an eyebrow, “I didn’t think it. We are. You’re just the last one to know.”

“What do you mean, the last one?” Liam can’t be the last one, right? That’s… He’s not that oblivious, right?

“Well, I’ve been threatened by literally every member of your pack. Except Alec, but that’s because-”

“You’re his favorite,” Liam cuts in, rolling his eyes. “Yes, I know.” He doesn’t even feel jealous; it’s so clear from the way Alec looks at Theo that it’s completely platonic, that he sees him as an older brother. And the way Theo looks back, like he wants to protect him, but also kind of grateful, that he gets this… No, Liam doesn’t feel jealous at all.

“Your parents have also told me that we didn’t have to hide in front of them.”

“We weren’t hiding!” Liam says, immediately followed by, “because we’re not dating! I mean, weren’t. Now we are.” A quick pause, “right?”

“Yes, Liam,” Theo rolls his eyes. “We’re dating now.”

“Good. You can’t date someone who doesn’t know they’re being dated, anyway.” Liam is like 99% sure of this. Otherwise, anyone could say they were dating someone and the other person couldn’t dispute. Right? Right, Theo is talking complete bullshit.

“Liam, we’ve held hands.” Liam opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Theo continues, "I swear to god, if you say you thought it was a friend thing..." Liam closes his mouth.

Wow, he truly is that oblivious.

“Are you saying I could have been kissing you for weeks?”

“Well…”

“No! You did not think we started dating a month ago. No!” Liam repeats at the way Theo shrugs. He then groans, moves his body up so that he can pretty much throw himself on top of Theo, who huffs from the weight, but all he does in response is to bring his arms up and close them around Liam’s waist. “You know you’re never getting rid on me now, right?” Liam asks, earnestly, using his hands for leverage, so that they can look each other in the eyes.

Theo smiles, soft, skin crinkling around his eyes. “I’m hoping for that.”

Liam smiles, then leans in and kisses him. Kisses his _boyfriend_.

“I’m going to be the best boyfriend ever,” Liam promises, speaking against Theo’s lips, who hums. Then he feels his lips turn up.

“You can try.”

Oh, challenge accepted.


End file.
